jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Dorin
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum= |Ort=Dorin |Ergebnis=Sieg der Galaktischen Republik |Kontrahent1= *Galaktische Republik *Jedi-Orden |Kontrahent2=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kommandeure1= *Plo Koon *Anakin Skywalker *Wullf Yularen *Ahsoka Tano *1 weiterer Jedi |Kommandeure2=Grievous |Truppen1= *9 ''Venator''-Klasse SternzerstörerStar Wars: Clone Wars Adventures **''Resolute'' **''Unity'' *Delta-7B-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger *V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger *Klonkrieger |Truppen2= *2 ''Lucrehulk''-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiffe *16 ''Munificent''-Klasse Sternenfregatten *''Hyänen''-Klasse Droiden-Bomber *Vulture-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger *''Seelenlose'' *BX-Kommandodroiden |Verluste1=Teile der Angriffsflotte, darunter die Unity |Verluste2=Große Teile der Separatisten-Flotte über Dorin }} Lehnübersetzung aus Fan Days Script: A Prelude to "Point Rain": „The planet Dorin has been attacked by Grievous. Because of Dorin's orientation between two nearby black holes, we'll need your expert space combat tactics to help guide the command ships and fighter squadrons.“ Die Schlacht von Dorin war ein Konflikt während der Klonkriege, bei der sich die verfeindeten Parteien der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme bekämpften. Die Auseinandersetzung stellte einen Ablenkungsversuch von Seiten der Separatisten dar, um das Hauptaugenmerk von Geonosis abzulenken. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|Poggle und Lott Dod auf Cato Neimoidia Während der Klonkriege kam es zu Verdächtigungen von Seiten den Hohen Rates der Jedi gegen den Senator von Scipio, Rush Clovis, der ein langjähriger Freund von Padmé Amidala war. Dieser unterstütze die Konföderation auf Geonosis, die unter der Führung des Geonosianers Poggle eine neue Droidenfertigungsanlage in Betrieb nehmen wollte. Um weitere Maßnahmen zur Ausweitung der Droidenproduktion zu besprechen, reiste der Senator nach Cato Neimoidia, um sich dort mit Poggle und dem Vertreter der Handelsföderation Lott Dod zu beratschlagen. Ohne dabei an ein Scheitern seiner Vorgehensweise zu denken, nahm er Amidala mit zu der neimoidianischen Kolonie, die unter dem Vorwand der Neugier auf den Planeten, Clovis ausspionieren sollte. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie Beweise für eine Verstrickung von Rush Clovis und konnte ein Hologramm der Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis sicherstellen. Anschließend war es den Jedi und der republikanischen Führung möglich Pläne für einen Angriff auf den Planeten zu schmieden. Um einen Angriff auf Geonosis zu verhindern, startete General Grievous einen Angriff auf den Kel'Dor-Heimatplaneten Dorin.Fan Days Script: A Prelude to "Point Rain" Schlachtverlauf Lehnübersetzung aus Fan Days Script: A Prelude to "Point Rain": „Intelligence has reported a large Republic fleet leaving orbit around Coruscant. It seems the planet Dorin is finally going to receive reinforcements to counter your attack.“ – „A meaningless gesture. ... there shall be even less forces to raid Geonosis.“ – „I agree, except the General in charge of the reinforcements is Skywalker.“ Mit einer großen Anzahl an separatistischen Schiffen attackierte Grievous den Planeten Dorin. Dabei entsandte er eine große Anzahl Truppen, um die zivile Bevölkerung anzugreifen. Zu dieser Zeit erreichte den Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant die Nachricht, dass der Planet angegriffen wurde. Sofort stellten die Jedi Truppen zusammen, die unter dem Befehl Plo Koons, Anakin Skywalkers, Ahsoka Tanos und eines weiteren Jedi-Ritters standen. Die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress befand sich währenddessen ebenfalls auf Coruscant und berichtete dem Droiden-General, dass eine große republikanische Flotte den Orbit verlassen hatte, um Dorin zu verteidigen. Obwohl Grievous der Republik einige schwere Verluste zufügen konnte, wurde der General zurückgedrängt. So entschied sich der Cyborg in der Seelenlosen zu fliehen, sodass die Separatisten die Schlacht verloren. Der Verlust der Konföderation lag nach dem Ende der Schlacht bei über 131 Einheiten. Nachwirkungen Nachdem die Separatisten über Dorin zurückgeschlagen worden waren, trafen Anakin Skywalker, sein Padawan, sowie Plo Koon die restliche Flotte, um an der Invasion von Geonosis teilzunehmen. Dort konnten die republikanischen Truppen mit schweren Verlusten die neue Droidenfabrik zwar zerstören, doch Erzherzog Poggle gelang die Flucht. In einer großangelegten Suchaktion war es den Jedi möglich Poggle zu finden und festzunehmen. Mit dem Sieg über Geonosis hatte die Republik der Konföderation einen schweren Schlag in Bezug auf die Droidenproduktion verpasst. Während Poggle nach Coruscant überführt wurde, um ihn dort als Kriegsverbrecher zu richten, reisten Ahsoka Tano und Barriss Offee nach Ord Cestus, um anschließend Mace Windu auf Dantooine zu unterstützen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Schlacht von Dorin wurde das erste Mal während der Episode Kampf und Wettkampf erwähnt. *Später veröffentlichte StarWars.com eine Vorgeschichte zu Kampf und Wettkampf, in der weitere Einzelheiten zur Schlacht veröffentlicht wurden. *Abermals wurde die Geschichte um Dorin in Clone Wars Adventures erweitert. Quellen *''Clone Wars Adventures'' * * * * * * *Fan Days Script: A Prelude to "Point Rain" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Battle of Dorin es:Batalla de Dorin Kategorie:Legends